Cradle in the Sky
by Illuminet
Summary: Breath of Fire : Dragon Quarter. Just a very small story after the ending movie where Ryu, Nina and Lin see the sky for the first time. Named after a fairy song. (COMPLETE)


Cradle in the Sky  
  
Written by Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: All characters appearing in this story don't belong to me, but rather, belong to the brilliant minds within CAPCOM.  
  
"The sky is so...blue."  
  
Lin says as she looks at it in awe. Grasslands stretch as far as the eye could see. The wind whip through her hair as she looked around.  
  
"Yeah, I agree..."  
  
Lin looks behind her to see her two comrades, Ryu and Nina, as they walked side by side.  
  
"So you were asleep after all..."  
  
She said, looking at him. He shook his head.  
  
"No, I really was dead. But I wanted to live..."  
  
He put and hand on her and Nina's shoulder.  
  
"I wanted to see you two again...Odjn made it possible."  
  
Nina could not say anything, so she hugged the young man instead. He smiled.  
  
"How do you feel, Nina? Do you feel better?"  
  
The young girl simply nodded at him. Lin smiled.  
  
"I guess you were right, huh? There really was a sky. I never thought we'd actually see it."  
  
Nina pointed to a light in the sky, with a confused expression on her face. Both Lin and Ryu looked towards it.  
  
"Sorry, Nina, but I don't know what that light is..."  
  
Lin said, as it's brightness nearly blinded her. Ryu smiled as he turned to Nina and Lin.  
  
"It's called the Sun. It lights the sky and brings warmth to the air."  
  
Lin looked at him oddly.  
  
"How do you know? Isn't this the first time you've seen the sky?"  
  
Ryu nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but with Odjn's sacrifice, a thousand years worth of knowledge has poured into my brain. I can tell you all sorts of things. Right now, it's daytime, however, when the sun disappears, the sky becomes black, filled with tiny specks of light called stars. It's known as nighttime..."  
  
Lin whistled.  
  
"You really do know a lot about the sky."  
  
Nina wondered off a bit, startled when a small creature perched on her shoulder. Ryu smiled at Nina's wide eyed expression.  
  
"That's a bird, Nina. It has wings, too. Just like you."  
  
As if to prove his point, the bird spread it's wings before taking off into the clouds. Nina looked Ryu with a smile, before spreading her tiny wings, before taking a running start and jumping into the air, flapping them, but she landed back on the ground with confusion. Ryu laughed.  
  
"Your wings aren't big enough to make you fly, Nina. But hopefully they'll grow bigger as you get older, enabling you to fly."  
  
Lin spoke up softly.  
  
"Don't we have to tell everyone that the path to the sky is now open?"  
  
Ryu nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we should...Why don't you have Macbeth and Trinity spread the word?"  
  
Lin simply nodded as she took out her radio. Ryu then turned to Nina, as she kept staring at the sky. He smiled at her.  
  
"You really want to see the sky from their view, don't you?"  
  
Nina nodded, as she turned to Ryu.  
  
"Lin, I'm going to take Nina for a ride for a little bit, okay?"  
  
Lin nodded, before suddenly looking up towards him.  
  
"What?"  
  
As she said that, Ryu's body went all black as flames engraved on his features. His black body soon flashed red as he transformed into a Dragon Hybrid. Lin looked at him in shock.  
  
"But how...?"  
  
Ryu looked at her with a slight smile.  
  
"It's as I said...Odjn sacrificed his own life to save mine...With that sacrifice, he also entrusted me with his power."  
  
He took hold of Nina, as he carried her in his arms, before taking off into the sky, leaving a trail of fire behind him. Nina was awed by the entire landscape as Ryu took her higher and higher.  
  
"It's amazing, isn't it?"  
  
Ryu asked as he looked down at the little girl in his arms. She nodded, giving him a huge grin before hugging him.  
  
"Your welcome, Nina."  
  
He said softly as he hugged her back. He then looked at the sun as it set in the horizon.  
  
'I've saved her, both me and Lin...and I was able to claim the sky for her...able to change the world...Thank you, Odjn. Even though very few actually know who you are, I will never forget...'  
  
Ryu closed his eyes briefly, and upon opening them, though he saw something in the distance...like a person was waving...  
  
-FAREWELL, RYU...I LEAVE THIS WORLD IN YOUR CAPABLE HANDS...-  
  
The words rang in his mind, and Ryu smiled.  
  
'Farewell, Odjn...Thank you for everything.'  
  
--------  
  
Two pillars of hope arose from the underground world.   
  
Ryu~   
  
A Low-D who defied the government to save the lives of his two friends. His story is well known, as his determination to save his friends led to the salvation of all the races who lived underground. His claiming of the sky is proof of his heroics.   
  
Odjn~  
  
Although not much is known about this mysterious entity, his power combined with Ryu's determination were enough to claim the sky. Upon Ryu's supposed death, Odjn sacrificed his power in order to resurrect the downed Ryu. Ryu, himself, is the only known proof that claims Odjn's true existence...  
  
END  
  
Note: Just another Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter story. It's very short, but I hope it was alright... 


End file.
